


Unwanted Attention

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Unwanted Shenanigans [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Punishment, Spanking, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Wade hasn't had a long day, more like a long month. Four months to be exact.Peter isn't help.





	Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote Unwanted Guest, I had the kink list they discussed all written out with chapters outlined but do to the way the story grew once I actually wrote it, I decided to cut out a decent amount of chapters. I'm going to start posting them as individual oneshots!
> 
> If there's any kinks you haven't seen or want to see more of, feel free to comment and I might add another fic containing it! I love to hear what you guys think! Enjoy <3

With a heavy sigh and wet slap, Wade drops his duffel bag onto the ground of his shared apartment, splattering blood across the clean floor. He takes in a deep breath. It feels good to be home, especially after four months of non stop work. And not seeing his baby boy. More importantly, not fucking his baby boy. Wade needs just a cold beer and silence.

  
  


It seems like one of those are off the table when Peter comes clammering out of the bedroom full sprint in just a loose pair of boxers and tackles Wade to the ground in a mess of laughter and kisses. Wade is happy to see his baby boy, but right now he’s a little too tired to have him clutching to his side, resting completely on his hip. Wade takes him on his trip to the fridge anyway, keeping him resting on his hip like a toddler and laughing when his neck gets flooded with kisses. 

  
  


Pulling out a beer and popping it open against the counter one handed, Wade gratefully takes a long swig from it. Peter nuzzles into his neck before saying sultrily, “I’m so happy you’re home. I’ve been all alone. It’s a new thing to have to get off by myself.”

  
  


Wade laughs as he takes another sip and leans against the counter for added support, “I’m right there with you, baby boy.”

  
  


Peter starts to whine once Wade starts to put him down, gently patting his butt once he’s firmly placed on the ground. Peter leans forward like a needy cat, rubbing against Wade and sexily whispering in his ears, “Then why don’t you come to the bedroom with me?”

  
  


Leaning back against the counter and taking another long swig of his beer, “Baby boy, I usually can’t say no to that spankable ass, but I think my little, not so little Wade could wake up even if I asked.”

  
  


Peter slinks forward and plasters his body against Wade, touching from shoulder to knee. Littering kisses across Wade’s jaw, Peter tries again with a sultry voice, “What if _ I _ ask?”

  
  


“Pretty sure you just did, baby boy, and the answer is a resound no. Shake it and ask again later.”

  
  


Not one to give up, Peter tilts his head to the side slowly, blinking at Wade with big eyes, “Daddy, please? I’ve missed you so much and I just want to show you how much. Please.”

  
  


Wade steps around Peter to grab another beer out of the fridge. It may do nothing with the whole healing factor and stuff, but it feels nice for the point two seconds that it doesn’t kick in. After a second thought, Wade grabs three more beers and sits down at the table. Peter follows close on his heels, falling to his knees next to Wade, putting his head on Wade’s thigh. Wade takes a deep breath and decides to ignore him, too tired and slightly irritated to actually participate in anything.

  
  


After Wade finishes his third beer in relative silence that actually works at unwinding him, Peter starts to whine and all of the stress that just fell off in waves comes rushing back. Wade’s grip on the neck of the bottle tightens, feeling the glass shift underneath his fingers. Peter starts to hump against the calf of Wade’s leg, continuing his insistent whining. 

  
  


Dropping his unoccupied hand onto Peter’s head, Wade roughly fists his boy’s hair, pulling his head back to look at him being growling out, “You better stop this.  _ Now _ .”

  
  


Peter looks at him with a smirk, rolling his hips even deeper, straining against Wade’s hold in his hair, trying to drop his head in towards Wade’s crotch. Wade glares at him for a few more moments, challenging to continue this insubordinate behavior, but it only seems to spur Peter on. Glaring, Wade grips Peter’s hair hard, forcing him to stand up, and throws him over his shoulder. 

  
  


Wade takes large strides toward the bedroom, careful to make sure that Peter stays on his shoulder, “Color check.”

  
  


“Green. Took you long enough.”

  
  


“I’m going to make you regret those words.”

  
  


Wade drops Peter onto the bed with no ceremony, sending him bouncing around, limbs flying everywhere. With a firm hand as a warning to stay still, Wade leaves him face down on the bed to head to the closet to pull out rope, a spreaderbar, a blindfold, and a ball gag. Now that all of his supplies are in hand, Wade turns around to see that Peter has flipped over to stare at him, and Wade feels the anger bubbling in him again. 

  
  


He slowly makes his way over to the bed, “You have two seconds to move back to where I placed you or this is going to be a lot worse than I planned.”

  
  


Peter stares at him for a second, almost as if deciding whether or not he wants to follow Wade’s directions, but in the end he flips back over onto his stomach. Wade is almost thankful, a little too tired to break out the riding crop and cockring. He takes long, slow strides towards Peter who has started to muffle his whines by biting the blanket. Once Wade makes it to the bed, he waits a second to teach Peter’s some patience, and the younger just lays there trembling. 

  
  


After a few moments of teasing, Wade grabs Peter’s arms roughly, shoving them behind his back and tying a quick series of knots until his arms couldn’t move. Peter starts pulling against the restraints, testing the limits and realising there’s no room for him to move. Before Peter could start flailing his legs, Wade grabs his legs roughly and buckles him into the spreader bar, forcing his legs open at the knees. 

  
  


Once Peter is completely restrained and having tested each, Wade circles around to the front of him and ties the blindfold around Peter’s head. With the ball gag in hand, Wade looks at Peter with a smirk, “Is this what you wanted when you were begging like a cock hungry whore? Did you just want to be all tied up and spread for daddy to do whatever he wants? Should I put in the ball gag so then you could be all at my mercy?”

  
  


Peter starts to whimper again, shaking his head frantically, but not speaking for fear of worsening his punishment. Wade doesn’t take his whining into account but thinks that maybe he wants to hear all of his reactions to the teasing he has planned. In the end, Wade leans forward to whisper into Peter’s ear, “Maybe I won’t give you the gag, you better earn it though. I want to hear every single sound you make. I want to hear every reaction you have. You better live up to it or your punishments going to get worse.”

  
  


With a whine, Peter drops his head to the bed and lifts his hips up even higher in the air, wiggling them enticingly, “Please daddy. I’ve missed you so much. I can be a good boy.”

  
  


Wade leans forward and smacks Peter’s presented ass hard, causing him to buck forward and plant his head firmly into Wade’s crotch. Peter lets out a quick yip at the smack and it only spurs Wade on to smack him twice, one on each cheek. 

  
  


After five more spankings evenly spread across Peter’s freshly pinkening ass, Wade gets up from his perch in front of Peter who had taken to nuzzling into Wade’s crotch. Peter can’t help but let out a long whine at Wade’s lack of presence, but it was quickly turned into a yelp when cold, slick fingers slip into Peter’s ass. Another slap hits his pink ass though as the fingers pull out, and Wade’s gruff voice follows, “Was my baby boy so needy he needed to get off on his fingers, preparing his sweet ass for when daddy gets home?”

  
  


In loo of a response, Peter rubbed his face further into the pillow, letting out a long whine. This appeared to be the wrong response as Wade wound back and came down hard. Without any hesitation, Wade slammed his dick in balls deep, forcing all of the breath to leave Peter’s lungs. It burned a lot, but Peter couldn’t help but grind back, straining against his restraints and begging for more.

  
  


Wade sets a brutal pace, each thrust punching out another breath that Peter can only just barely suck in. Wade grabs the back of Peter’s hair, yanking him up until his back is a perfect curve and gruffly whispers into his ear, “This is what you wanted right, to be fucked within an inch of your life by daddy’s big cock, to be used like the two piece whore you are? I bet you’re getting off on it all: the spankings, the hair pulling, the name calling, the restraints, even that burn in your ass from not enough preparation. That’s right. You’re just my little pain whore always begging daddy for more.”

  
  


Peter wiggles and pulls against the rope holding his arms back, wanting to touch his daddy and acknowledge his words without words. When it becomes clear that there’s no way for him to break free, Peter whines, “Please, daddy. Please.”

  
  


After a particularly rough thrust aimed right at Peter’s sweet spot, Wade teases, “What exactly are you begging for baby boy? You got to use your words or daddy doesn’t know what to give you?”

  
  


“Please daddy. I’m going to cum.”

  
  


With a nip at Peter’s ear, Wade says, “Then do it.”

  
  


No more prompting was needed as Peter’s back tightens, matching his ass fluttering around Wade’s still pistoning cock. He lets out a high whine of ‘Daddy’ and stripes the sheets with cum, riding out his orgasm with Wade. After the final tremors finish rushing through his body, Wade drops his grip on Peter’s hair so the boy falls face first onto the bed.

  
  


Once Peter’s mind gets back into order, he realises that Wade has not stopped thrusting into him mercilessly. It sends waves of electricity through Peter’s body as he slowly becomes more and more over sensitized with each of Wade’s movements. Peter lets out a long whine in a mixture of pain and pleasure, trying to communicate something to Wade that he doesn’t even know. Fat tears start to well up in his eyes as Wade doesn’t stop. Peter’s voice sounds watery as he starts to whine, “Please stop, Daddy. I’m too oversensitive. Please.”

  
  


Wade drops a hand down to fist Peter’s hair again, forcing him even further into the bed and bending over him to get even closer and change the angle of the thrusts. He sneers into Peter’s ear, “But you wanted this, didn’t you? What whore whines when I give them what they want? Are you being ungrateful?”

  
  


Peter uses the little slack in Wade’s hold to frantically shake his head, still trying to be good for his daddy even as his body trembles. Wade must take that as insensitive because his rhythm speeds up, driving Peter’s head into the mattress and causing Peter to thrash against his restraints. Peter whimpers into the bed at the brutality, tears freely streaming down his face now. With his wrecked voice, Peter stutters out, “Ddd-daddy. I w-want to -umf- feel all fu-full. God. P-please cum. Daddy, please.”

  
  


After only a few more particularly deep thrusts, Wade’s hips clench pressed hard against Peter’s. Wade’s grip in Peter’s hair tightened and Peter feels his ass get flooded with cum. Peter rubs his face into the mattress and trembles run through his body again as his oversensitive dick makes a valiant effort to get hard again. 

  
  


As the ropes start to make his shoulder sore and the urge to cuddle starts to become a need, Peter starts flailing around on the bed in an attempt to rouse Wade from his position laying on top of him. Wade lets out a long groan and nuzzles his head even further into the crook of Peter’s neck. After a few more moments of nuzzling, Wade finally gets with the program and sits up, starting the process of undoing all of the complicated knots.

  
  


With Peter finally being free from restraints, they curl up together, Wade finally able to get his rightfully deserved sleep. Once his eyes drift close, Peter pipes up from his position in Wade’s arms to say, “Daddy?”

  
  


Wade tries to bite back the irritation as he says, “What, baby boy?”

  
  


Peter looks up at him with big, soft eyes and a small smile, “Thank you.”

  
  


It takes all of Wade’s power not to follow the advice of the head in his pants, instead pecking a kiss onto Peter’s soft lips. Silence falls between as sleep is soon to follow, but Wade can’t go to sleep without saying, “Hey Peter.”

  
  


The younger man stirs in his arms to look up again, “Yes, daddy?”

  
  


“If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I promise the punishment will be much worse.”

  
  


A cheeky grin spreads across Peter’s face as he leans in to kiss Wade, “I think that was much more of an invitation than a threat.”


End file.
